Infinite Possibilities
by Sci F.I. Warper
Summary: Charlie's first day of driving, and maybe his last. Reviews are appreciated.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Numb3rs, I don't own no stinking Numb3rs. Except Numb3rs does not stink of course. I just don't happen to own it.

A.N.: I really wanted to write a Charlie driving story to answer the question "why?", bear with me. Will be a one shot unless otherwise requested. Oh, and I have no idea what I'm saying with the math, so if you are a math personbe patientwith me.

* * *

" Dad, will you please hurry up!" Charlie yelled to the front door. 

" Alright, I'm coming. I'm coming," grumbled Alan Eppes as he walked out the door. Silently he cursed time and it's effects on his son. It didn't seem right that Charlie should be old enough to try driving.

Charlie hoped into the passenger seat and buckled up. He waited impatiently for his dad get in and start the engine. At the sound of the familiar roar Charlie's hear leaped, his world of math for once forgotten. Alan backed carefully out of the driveway and headed out.

" You have that permit, right?" he demanded turning into the busy street.

" Right here," Charlie said holding up the thick sheet of paper.

Alan nodded. Charlie leaned over to turn on the radio. The blaring sound of "music" filled the car.

" Charlie, why do you listen to this stuff?" Alan muttered underneath his breath.

Oddly enough Charlie heard him and answered, " One, because it's good. Two, because of the mathematical properties it contains..."

Alan listened as Charlie as the young man rattled through countless equations and phrases that meant nothing to Alan. _One of these days_, he thought,_ I'm going to have to have Charlie create a dictionary for everything he says. _Finally Alan pulled into the parking lot.

" Alright, Charlie," he said, " Now are you sure about this?"

Charlie rolled his eyes and got out of the car. Alan sighed. It had been so much easier when they Charlie and Don were little kids. Back then he actually got respect and a verbal answer. A second later Alan was in the passenger seat.

" Alright, Charlie, now remember..." Alan started

" To set up my mirrors, seat, and wheel," Charlie interrupted copying his father, " Dad, I've driven before."

" Two trips to the go-karts do not count," Alan said holding up a warning finger.

" Yeah, okay," Charlie said reaching for the ignition.

" Charlie..."

" What now, Dad!" Charlie exclaimed exasperantly, " I've done everything you've told me to."

" I know, but you forgot your seatbelt."

" Oh," Charlie said reaching over and pulling the belt on, " NOW can I go."

" Fire away."

Charlie excitedly reached for the keys. Without effort he hit the ignition. The old car rumbled to life beneath his finger tips. Charlie could barely hold in the excitement.

" Now put it in reverse," Alan coaxed gently.

Charlie's hands slowly repeated the pattern he had seen his mother and father use every single day of his life. With great care he put the vehicle into gear and released the brake. The car lurched back, taking Charlie's stomach with it. The scared young man slammed the break.

" WHA...?" Alan yelled as he was caught by the seatbelt and thrown back into his seat.

" S-sorry," Charlie mumbled, " I wasn't expecting that."

" It's alright, Don did the same thing," Alan said rubbing the back of his head, " Try again."

Charlie nodded. With more caution and a little experience he eased up the gas pedal. The car rolled back smoothly.

" Okay, stop," Alan guided, " Now put it in drive."

Charlie did as he was told. Unexpectantly the car rolled ahead as he lifted his foot off the break.

" Wha..." he mumbled replacing his foot and grasping the steering wheel.

" It's alright, Charlie," Alan comforted, " The car can move without you pressing the pedal. It just moves slowly."

Charlie nodded masking with understanding. Slowly he released the pedal. The car rolled ahead.

" Alright, Charlie, now just steer into circles or whatever shape you want," Alan said.

Charlie nodded. For a fifteen minutes the car rode in the same figure eight pattern.

Finally Alan said, " Charlie when I said drive in whatever shape you want I didn't mean go the same way for fifteen minutes."

" It's not a 'shape', Dad," Charlie pouted, " It's the symbol for infinite."

" Oh, sorry, my mistake," said Alan, though deep down he had begun to laugh. Nothing could tear Charlie away from his numbers.

For another fifteen minutes Charlie continued to drive in the same pattern. Finally Alan noticed Charlie was mumbling to himself.

" Anything wrong, Charlie?" he asked the young man.

" No, I was just calculating the time it would take to run out of gas at the cars current velocity and movement patterns," at Alan's confused look he added, " Just something to calm down with."

" Oh," Alan said, catching Charlie roll his eyes, " Are you getting tired at all?"

" No," Charlie replied.

Silence prevailed in the car.

" Did you know statistically there are infinite amount of ways to damage a car," Charlie said out of the blue.

Alan looked at his son.

" Are you sure you want to be thinking about that?" he asked, " Considering you're driving."

" Accident of the nature a car in these conditions could cause would be insignifcant to the grand number of infinte possibilities, " Charlie replied, " Hence why you picked this empty parking lot as the beginning stage for me to drive. Statistically the damage would be minimal if non-existant, therefore, the numbers are just that. Statistics."

" Well, it be better to keep you mind on what your doing," Alan replied, " I would really hate to see those 'statistics' turn into actual damage cost."

Charlie nodded. After another long wait he finally said, " Dad, I think I'm ready to go."

Alan looked at Charlie and nodded.

" Try to park the car where I did," he said, " Just as a practice."

Charlie turned the car out of it's figure eight pattern. Focusing on the parking spot he calculated the angling necessary to park the car in. Slowly he inched in.

" CHARLIE! LOOK OUT!" Alan yelled grabbing at the steering wheel.

Charlie hadn't notice the other car role into the parking lot. He had almost ran into it after moving in to wide an arch in order to enter the parking space. Thankfully as Alan turned the wheel one way the other driver turned the other. Charlie stared uncomprehending at the wheel.

" Charlie, hit the break!" Alan ordered.

Charlie complied silently.

" Now put the car into park," Alan ordered, more gently.

Again Charlie complied silently.

" Turn off the engine."

Again Charlie did as he was told. The two sat in the car for a few seconds.

" But...but that shouldn't have happened," Charlie muttered, " It...I had the angle trajectory measured perfectly. The statistics...they."

Alan put a comforting hand on Charlie's shoulder.

" It's okay," he said, " It happens. There wasn't an accident. No one got hurt. We're fine. Now listen, Charlie, I'm going over to talk to whomever was driving. Stay right here. Got it."

" I'm not going anywhere," Charlie said.

With that reassurance Alan jumped out of the car. Briskly he walked to the other vehicle and was suprised to see the other driver climbing out. He's was more suprised to see who the other driver was. It was Don!

" Donnie!" Alan said in suprise, " What are you doing here?"

" I came to see Charlie in his first behind the wheel," Don said, smiling as he walked up to his father, " I didn't know it would be so dangerous."

" I think Charlie's mind was somewhere else at the time," Alan replied truthfully, " But he'll learn. You did."

" Hey," Don protested, " I wasn't that bad."

" Between the speeding tickets and tire repairs I'd consider a five mile an hour mishap a lot better," Alan joked.

Don clutched his chest in mock pain. Hisknees seem to give way under him.

" That hurts," he said before standing up straight.

Smiling he walked over to driver door. Pulling it open he caught a very startled Charlie reaching to get out.

" DON!" Charlie exclaimed, " What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you were doing," Don replied seriously.

" I'm fine," Charlie answered though his voice seemed higher in pitch, " Um, Dad, thanks for the lesson.That's all I'm gonna need."

" What are you talking about, Charlie?" Alan asked, " You've just had lesson one."

" I mean I'm not going to need anymore lessons," Charlie replied, " I've decided I won't be driving."

" What are you talking about, Buddy?" Don said, " Just because you made one mistake..."

" It's like the dominoe effect, Don," Charlie said, " Without solidified base the dominoe will fall and knock down others with it. This is a rudimentary lesson, and I didn't pass it. Therefore, by calculations I will be unable to drive properly due to this one event."

" Charlie, that's what practice is for," Don argued, " I wasn't that good when I started out, and I have yet to have an accident."

" Did you have a near crash?" Charlie asked.

" Well, no," Don said, " But that..."

" Let it go, Donnie," Alan said.

Don looked over at his dad. Alan gave his son a warning look.

" If' Charlie's not ready, it's his decision," Alan said, " Let him be."

" But..."

" Let him be."

" It's okay, Don," Charlie said standing up, " Besides they're putting that new bike path in next to campus."

" There you see, Don, easy access," Alan said, " Come on, Charlie. We'll see you at home, Don."

" Okay," Don said. Shaking his head he gave up and headed to his car.

Charlie walked over to the passenger seat and climbed in. As he buckled up Alan turned on the engine. The sound had an all new meaning to Charlie.

" Well, your mother will be thrilled," Alan said, looking over at Charlie.

The young man flashed him a confused look.

" She didn't want to have to face the concept of you driving."

Charlie smiled knowingly. Silently he turned to look out the window. Alan shifted into drive and followed Don as he pulled out of the parking lot. On the way home Charlie turned on the radio, raising the volume for his 'music'. This time, however, Alan didn't mind. For now it meant his youngest son was still a little boy.

* * *

Love it, or hate it? Want me to continue or not? drop me a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Numb3rs, I don't own no stinking Numb3rs. Except Numb3rs does not stink of course. I just don't happen to own it.

A.N.: By request I'm adding one more little chapter to this Charlie driving story. I would like to thank **deichtine.** You gave me the idea I needed for this chapter. Enjoy. Oh, andMargaret is the name I picked for Mrs. Eppes first name.

* * *

Alan pulled carefully in the driveway. The moment the engine was turned off Charlie jumped out of the car and ran to the house. He disappeared through the front door. Alan shook his head and looked back to see Don parking next to him. The younger man turned off his and pulling out a duffel bag. 

" I told you,"Alan said, " Both of you have the same expression when your brooding."

Don closed his car door loudly.

" Don't even joke like that," he said as he and Alan headed for the house.

" Who said anything about joking," Alan commented.

He and Don walked into the house. Don had just enough time to let his duffel bag down before his mom ran up to hug him.

" Hey, mom," he said returning her embrace.

Finally letting him goMargaret said, " It's good to have you home, Donnie."

Don blushed at the nickname.

" Would you stop calling me that, mom," he jokingly complained, " It's embarassing."

" You let your father do it,"Magaret replied, replaying an old game between her and Don.

This time Don had a comeback, " There's a difference between a dad nickname and a mom using a dad nickname."

Margaretsmiled.

" Oh, I'm so sorry," she replied, " I had no idea."

SuddenlyMargaret grew very serious. Turning to Alan she said, " Did something happen while you were giving Charlie his lessons?"

Alan and Don looked at each other. Don turned towards the stairs while Alan looked at Margaret

" Why would you ask that?" Alan asked, trying to play innocent.

Margaretwas not fooled. She knew the three men well enough to know something was up.

" Alan," she said seriously.

" Okay, okay," Alan said holding up his hands, " Charlie had a little trouble behind the wheel."

" What sort of trouble?"

" He wasn't used to steering," Alan replied.

" Or parking," Don muttered.

Alan shot Don a look. Margaret looked at Alan and then at Don.

Turning back to Alan she crossed her arms and said, " He was mumbling about never driving again."

Alan silently swallowed.

" I don't think he means that, dear," Alan said, "It's probably just nerves. Donnie, didn't you say you would never drive again the first time you went out?"

Don shot his dad a questioning look. Alan nodded towards Margaret.

" Oh, yeah," Don said catching his dad's drift, " Really, Mom. Charlie just got scared driving for the first time. It happens to everyone. He'll probably do a few equations and be fine tommorrow."

" If you say so," Margaret said. She looked at the stairs, worry written on her face.

" So what's for dinner?" Don said, changing the subject fast, " I'm starving."

Margaretshook her head.

Smiling she said, " I think the only reason you come home is to have a home cooked meal."

Don laughed and replied, " Is there a better reason?"

Again Margaret shook her head and headed towards the kitchen.

" It's a suprise!" she called out behind her.

The minute she disappeared Alan and Don shared a look of relief.

" Thanks," Alan mumbled.

" No problem," Don answered, " I know how mom gets when something happens to Charlie."

" Let's just hope what you said comes true," Alan said.

Don nodded but said, " Even if Charlie decides never to drive again. I doubt he'll tell mom why. He likes having his own privacy."

Alan nodded in agreement.

" You better get that bag up to your room," he finally said, " And the bed is already made for you."

" I bet the rooms clean, too," Don said as he picked up his duffel bag.

Alan shrugged as he headed for the living room.

Don ran up the stairs. He was barely aware of a glimmer of movement at the top. Looking around he caught the door to Charlie's room closing ever so slightly. Shaking his head he walked across the hall to his own room. Opening the door he smiled to see the sight of a clean room.

Dumping his duffel bag he fell onto the bed. Reaching up in a familiar hand motion he found the on button for his radio and pressed it. Closing his eyes he let the sound of blaring music wash over him.

For an immeasurable amount of time Don lay on his bed. Suddenly he became aware of motion beside him. Opening his eyes he saw two brown ones inches from his face.

" CHARLIE!" Don yelled, bolting up instantly.

The teenager pulled away from his brother. His face was expressionless. Don stared at him taking in a few deep breathes. Finally he turned off the radio.

" What are you doing!" he yelled at Charlie, " Haven't you ever heared of nudging a person awake!"

The younger man just looked at him. His eyes shot an unconcerned look in Don's direction.

" Mom sent me to tell you it was time for dinner," he repliedplainly.

" Oh," Don said, holding back a thousand more retorts. Standing up he stretched.

Charlie stood there watching. Don looked at him. Charlie had grown a lot since Don's last visit. He definitely wasn't as gangly as he had been. There was also more confidence in his stance.

As though he'd seen what he needed to see Charlie turned to leave.

" Charlie, wait!" Don called out.

The teenager stopped and looked at his brother.

" What?" he asked.

" You weren't serious when you said you'd never drive again, were you?" Don asked, deciding to take the direct aproach.

" Yeah, I was," Charlie said, his eyes glinting angrily.

" Why!" Don replied, " Driving's awesome!"

" Maybe to you," Charlie replied, " But..."

" So you made a mistake. It won't kill you," Don replied.

Charlie lowered his head.

" Oh, come on, Charlie!" Don said walking up to his brother.

Grabbing his shoulders he said, " How can you say driving's not awesome! I talked to Dad. He said you drove him and Mom crazy trying to get him to let you go get your permit."

Charlie pulled away from Don. Backing against the wall he looked up. Don was suprised to see the anguish in his eyes.

" Don't you think..." Charlie said, his voice a mixture of anger, frustration, and hurt, " That I wanted to drive. God, Don! It's the one chance I've got to be free. To go where I want when I want. To not have to depend on Mom, Dad, or even Larry to take me anywhere! Do you know how much I've wanted to be like...like you!"

Don stopped as if struck. Charlie looked at him, his breath haggard.

" But I can't deny what the data tells me," Charlie said, his voice a near whisper, " I can't stop the calculations! You can go on and drive and never worry. I can't!" his voice grew to the point of cracking, " Please, Don! I wanted to drive so badly, but...It doesn't work in the world as I know it."

Suddenly Don understood. Charlie did want to drive! It wasn't a question of will at all. It was the fact that in Charlie's logical world, driving didn't work. His factors were all wrong for it. Don felt his guilt fill him. Once again he had thought the "worst" of Charlie and had been proven wrong. Along with a guilt came anger. Anger at the world which made sense to Charlie but not to him. The world that had made it so he had to almost fend for himself. The world that was prohibiting his little brother from doing the very thing he wanted desperately to do.

" I'm sorry, Buddy," Don managed to say, realizing how silent it had become.

" It's no problem," Charlie mumbled, turning to look out Don's window, " Forget it."

Silence again filled the room.

Finally Charlie said, " You won't tell anyone, will you? About my flipping out, I mean."

" No, man. No way," Don replied, and he smiled his big brother smile.

Charlie smiled back. The delicate aroma of their mom's cooking rose up to meet them.

" Ah, ribeyes," Don said, takinga wiff, " Come on, Charlie, let's get down there."

" After you," Charlie repliedm holding a hand out.

Don smirked at him and walked out of the room. Charlie followed closing the door.

" So who is this Larry you were talking about?" Don asked as they walked downstairs.

" It's a long story," Charlie replied, " You see..."

The two brother's joined there parents in the kitchen, a new bridge of understanding reached.

FIN

* * *

Thank You all for your reviews. Pheww. I love this story, but it was you guys who pushed for it's end. Hoped you enjoyed it.


End file.
